Evening Falls
by FEMBOT
Summary: A story of death and rebirth: Beth is a girl stuggling with life as a loner in 'NewEarth', Middle earth 5000 years after the War of the Ring. What happens when she is sent into the past, and discovers something she never expected?
1. Preface

**GIL-GALAD'S PROGENY**

_authors preface_

_

* * *

_

_This section explains the plot, differences between the fanfic and the books/movies, and gives explanations/warnings._

**_Genre:_ Romance - Action/Adventure - Drama**

**

* * *

**

_updates_

_**12/3/06**_

I let the story die for a LONG time. In fact, I thought I would never return to it because I forgot the e-mail and password I used for this account! But ALAS! I remember that information, and I am inspired to return to this story. I am going to revise (a lot) and add more chapters soon. I am sorry to those that read my story so long ago and hoped I would continue it. Well, now I am! So, here you are.

**ALSO NOTE:** Some people may be annoyed with the long preface. That's fine. If you want to dive into the story without really knowing much about it, then **go ahead**. Just don't complain to me if you are confused!

**

* * *

**

_the idea_

The name of this fanfic is name for a very obvious reason. (You'll find that out soon enough!.)

I thought of this story line, soon after reading _The Silmarillion_, and wanted to write (err...type) right away! I had been wanting to do a 'girl from 21st century thrown into Middle-Earth' thing, but it was so...over used. So now I improved it:

A teenage girl from 'New-Earth' (Middle-Earth in the future) it thrown into Middle-Earth only to discover her true heritage, and why she was in New-Earth.

Ok ok...even now, this story is pretty cliché...but it has A LOT of original stuff too, so it shouldn't annoy too many people...I hope.

**

* * *

**

Just so people don't freak out...

**YOU DO NOT NEED TO HAVE HAD READ _THE SILMARILLION_ TO UNDERSTAND THIS STORY. ALL THAT YOU NEED TO KNOW IS EXPLAINED IN IT!!!**

**

* * *

**

_story symbols_

blah ' - Thoughts

_" blah " - _Elvish

"x blah x " - English

" blah " - Westron...the common tongue in Middle-Earth...err, normal speech.

**

* * *

**

**A few spoilers, but things you might want to know:**

**The story explained...**

This fanfic begins a before _The Fellowship of The Ring_, and follows the story of a girl named Elizabeth (who likes to be called Beth), a depressed girl who is thrown into Middle-Earth after _insert plot point._ It is mostly in 3rd person following Beth for most of the fic --- except when the Fellowship breaks up...but that makes it more interesting, going though this epic adventure.

The romantic pairing...I will not tell you who is with who, but there is romance in this fanfic as well as adventure!

This is a AU (alternate universe) fanfic in a sense that the whole outcome and plot flow is altered because of a original character that I created whom enters the story in the beginning.

This fanfic has a lot of plot twist and turns, proving one person can make a difference. Since this it true, some of the major events in the game are changed. Most of the big events are still there, but different.

This fanfic will be...very long, which means that it will have a lot of significant moments, and small details that you should pay attention to, because those details may show up later in the story. This means that, while the normal events are a big part of the story, it is the details that fill in the puzzle pieces. With this, many of you are like "what? I have to keep track of things? I don't have time for this..." but you really don't have to put an effort out. I am just saying everything in this story is important to the plot, including this explanation, so don't skip!

Finally, this fanfic idea, may seem common, or not original. THAT IS NOT TRUE. I have gone through many ideas in my head, and even if this story is like another one you've read, that is completely coincidental. This is definitely not a self insertion. I did not put myself in the story, and I do not make the characters fall in love with her at first sight (though 2 people do care for her very much from...well, you will see!)

**

* * *

**

_**D I S C L A I M E R !**_

I did not create _The Lord of The Rings_ or any other work that J.R.R. Tolkien wrote. I also did not create the movies. I just wrote a story _about_ them.

The only character I own is Beth. She is mine and NOBODY take her or they will seriously get some e-mail flaming...

You may only use the character Beth with my permission ONLY. O-N-L-Y. _ONLY. _

(I don't see why you would want to use her though...)

I also did not create any music or poems used in this fanfic. If I did, I will mention it in the chapter.

**

* * *

**

_important things_

**Gil-Galad:** I know most of you don't even know who Gil-galad is, so here is just a brief history buff for you that will be explained in more detail in the story:

Gil-galad - ("The Star Of Radiance") Was the only son of Fingon, and therefore grandson of Fingolfin (the second son of Finwë, original leader of the Noldorin Elves in Aman.) When his his uncle Turgon (the king of the hidden kingdoms of Gondolin in Beleriand), Gil-galad became the last high king of the Noldor in Middle-Earth.

_**Confused? Here is some vocabulary for you:**_

Noldor - When the Elves were summoned to Aman (see Aman below to learn about that) they became divided and started to judge one another. They split into three groups:

The _Vanyar_ (or the Fair Elves) the group with the least people considered themselves to be the most blessed because they reached Aman first, and literally basked in the light of the King and Queen of the Gods.

The _Noldor_ (or the Wise Elves) the 2nd largest group were the over-achievers. They acquired much knowledge (they invented the elvish writing scripts), built glorious structures, and made other beautiful things.

The _Teleri _(or the Late Comers) the largest group was a group that many of them didn't make it to Aman, the blessed realm. They were last, and when the few that got there did, they stayed on the edge of Aman.

The Noldor was one of those groups, and some famous Elves that were a part of this group include: Galadriel, Gil-Galad, and by family relations, Elrond.

Aman - ("The Blessed Realm" or "The Western Paradise" or "The Undying Lands" or "_Eldamar _- 'elvenhome') Aman is a place of pristine beauty and goodness, and the abode of the immortal races. It is the uttermost west island continent of the Valar and home of the migrated elves. The Valar summoned the Elves to come to this place during the time of the trees. At one point in time, one could simply make the boat journey across the ocean to Aman, but Aman no longer lies within the physical realm of Middle-Earth and can only be reached by the elven White Ships. Aman has many sacred places including Valinor (The home of the Gods), and The Halls of Mandos (or the Halls Of awaiting - or the Halls of the Dead) this is where the immortals go when they die...yes, the immortals can die! This is also the place Gandalf awoke and became Gandalf the White!)

Eru Ilúvatar - (or The One All-Father) He is THE Creator. He created the Valor, who in turn created Middle-Earth.

The Valar - (or The Gods - "the powers") These are the very creators of middle earth. Their history is so great...it would take a lot of explaining. To sum it up there are Seven Kings and Seven Queens each with their own skills and powers.

The Maiar - (singular form Maia) These are beings like the gods themselves, just to a lesser degree...they are servants, or helpers to the Valar. Sauron was once a Maia until he was corrupted with evil. Oh, and Gandalf is a Maia as well. Makes sense, ne?

The Halls of Mandos - (The Halls of Awaiting or The Halls of the Dead) This is the hall of which the spirits of deceased immortal beings rest until the end of the world, or they are reborn. The Valar, Mandos, rules this place, and deals with all the spirits. As mentioned above, Gandalf dwelled there for a short time, and then was reborn, or awoken, as Gandalf the White.

**Back on Gil-galad...**

Anyways, he was a high king whom ruled many regions including the Grey Havens. Near the end of the Second Age, he formed the last alliance of men and elves with King Elendil, the father of Isildur. He also worked for a long time with Master Elrond. They took counsel together, and together they marched to Mount Doom to defeat Sauron. After a long battle, it seemed they were winning. Sauron, seeing his battle losing, decided to take things into his own hands. Sauron came out of his fortress, and did hand-to-hand combat with both Gil-galad, and Elendil. Sauron then killed Gil-galad, and then King Elendil. Of course, after that, he had the One Ring cut from his hand by Isildur, King Elendil's second son. Before Gil-galad perished, he gave the elvish ring, _Vilya, _one of the three elven rings of power,to Elrond. Elrond used it to protect Rivendell, which he founded shortly after the battle with Sauron, from the decay of time, and himself from the weariness of the world.

**Those are all the facts about Gil-galad and there is A LOT of stuff in this story that I make up about him, so don't believe all that a write in the story, these are the facts!!!**

(If you wish to learn more about Gil-Galad, please read "The Origins of Tolkien's Middle-Earth: For Dummies!")

_**WHY GIL-GALAD???** _It's not so much the importance of Gil-galad the character, but the fact that he made the last alliance of men and elves, was the last king of the Noldor, had relationships with key characters, and was related to many other famous elves.

**AU:** This story is slightly AU, so some things may be out of order. I don't want e-mails or comments going: "They were supposed to do !" because _no,_ they weren't. This is _my _story and I decide where and when they go, meet people, and learn new things. I can also skip stuff so there...

**Romance:** Romance is in this story, but it is not all romance. There are just a lot of things that are going to happen in this story, so don't expect there to be a ton a fluff.

**Rating:** The rating on this fanfic is_ PG-13, _but the rating may go up. There are some colorful words used in here, and violence...yay violence!**

* * *

**

**NOTE ON THE ELVISH:**

I am using a variety of resources for the elvish I use in this story. If something is grammatically incorrect, or maybe mispelled, or not even the correct word at all, THAT'S OKAY. It's not as if Sindarin and Quenya are real languages to begin with. The languages serve thier purpose, but please folks, remember this is fiction, and I can dictate whatever I want the peeople in this story say. If I type something, and say it means something, and I am incorrect... so what? It means what it means, because in my world IT MAKES SENSE. M'kay?

**

* * *

**

_author info_

When I write, I generally may get sidetracked with newer, better ideas. In this story, I will try to build up with those ideas, and not get away from the plot. I also have a thing for making the characters think too much instead of get to where they need to be. Which, I think it is ok to let characters think, but sometimes I really do need to progress with the plot line.

I have a tendency to write off and on. So, updates will be more irregular later on, and who knows? I may not finish this story. I'm not lazy---I just get very busy sometimes, and move on to different projects, maybe homework and most of the time other fanfiction.

This is the first fanfic I've actually ever THOUGHT about...SO, I'm very interested in people's opinions about my writing style. Negatives and critiques are wanted too. NO FLAMES.. Negative constructive critiques, yes. Please tell me if I go too OOC (out of character), leaving out something important, or just didn't say something clear enough. Though I may not use all of your ideas, it does not mean I didn't like them, it means it just isn't what I think would work with this fanfic.

Finally, I am obsessed with plot twists. I love to pop in little things that completely turn a reader's view around and go "well, that was unexpected." I love to manipulate readers into thinking one thing, give foreshadowing to make them think another thing, and then create up a big surprise for them.

**

* * *

**

_read and review_

Need I say anymore? This fanfic is taking up a lot of my time, and to motivate me I would truly appreciate good reviews! I also like to see what people think of my writing style and if I could improve on anything.

I hope you have fun reading!

* * *

_review responses_

I will NOT respond to reviews in my chapters. So, as a thank you blanket, thank you EVERYONE who is going to review. If you review with an idea suggestion for the story, I may e-mail you a personal note and use the idea, or if I find a review particularly thorough I may send a personal response.

Thank you all!

**

* * *

**

_inspiration_

To write such a huge story, an author needs inspiration, right? It bugs me when authors don't add their inspiration and leave other authors in the dark. Truly, I think inspiration is one of an authors greatest tool and should be used and even shared with other authors who may not feel inspired.

I have had many inspirations for this fanfic so, here is the list:

**Music:** The Lord of the Rings Soundtracks By Howard Shore --- these are no-brainers.

Enya

Priscilla Hernandez

Laura Sullivan

**Movies: **LOTRs

**Books:** The Silmarillion, LOTR trilogy, The Origins of Tolkien's Middle-Earth: For Dummies!

* * *

I hope I didn't bore you to death.

Now, without further ado...

_**Gil-galad's Progeny**_

_By Cloudy Day_


	2. Prologue: Run

**Title**: Gil-galad's Progeny  
**Author name**: Cloudy Day  
**Author email**:  
**Category**: Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama **  
Rating:** PG-13 (rating may go up)

**Chapter 00: **_Prologue - _Run

**Spoilers**: Just about everything in LOTRs and then some!

**Disclaimer**: See Preface

**Author's Note**: Here it is people, the first exciting installment of _Gil-galad's Progeny._ Though it's not a chapter, it took me forever just to get the intro perfect. (Yes, when it comes to art, music, and writing, I am a perfectionist...just don't talk to me about cleaning) Anyways, the story starts off in 'New-Earth'. About 5020 years after the war of the Ring. This is an intro on the main character, and a peek into her world before we get to our favorite place: Middle-Earth. After this prologue, the story will pick up speed, don't worry.

Oh, and PS... This prologue is long, but it has a lot of information, so please, once again, _**don't skip!**_

**NOTE:** Story Revised as of** 12/3/06**

**Symbols:**

'blah' - Thoughts

* * *

_

The Fall of Gil-galad

  
__Gil-galad was an Elven-king.  
Of him the harpers sadly sing:  
the last whose realm was fair and free  
between the Mountains and the Sea._

His sword was long, his lance was keen,  
his shining helm afar was seen;  
the countless stars of heaven's field  
were mirrored in his silver shield.

But long ago he rode away,  
and where he dwelleth none can say;  
for into darkness fell his star  
in Mordor where the shadows are. 

as translated by Bilbo Baggins  
in _The Fellowship of the Ring/_ I chapter 11/ _A Knife in the Dark_

* * *

"...and latest of all the Keepers of the Three Rings rode to the Sea, and Master Elrond took there the ship that Cirdan had made ready. In the twilight of autumn it sailed out of Mithlond, until the seas of the Bent World fell away beneath it, and the winds of the round sky troubled it no more, and borne upon the high airs about the mists of the worlds it past into the ancient West, and an end was come for the Eldar of story and of song."

As the girl finished reading, she closed the book _The Silmarillion _with a sigh. She couldn't help but feel a tug at her heart at the loss of the Elves in the world.

Though _of course_, such beings were but myths and legends, but the book she held in her hands was so... _real_.

Middle-Earth.

What the world once was, for the girl reading _The Silmarillion_ lived now in **New-Earth**.

It had been called that for the last 3000 years, and no man held any written proof of the truth in the years before it.

In _The High Tower of The Kings_ (A historical museum in the middle of the city in which she lived) there were artifacts of course, but the history in words was lost. The languages evolved, and the want for scriptures and folklore had been forgotten.

The man whom had written _The Silmarillion _claimed to have translated one of the old lore books into English, but nobody believed that it was possible. "Who could translate a language that diminished over the last 5000 years?" They scoffed. (For the people of New-Earth were very sensitive about their history and heritage, considering no one truly knew how the world began.) The man that wrote the book was severely discouraged by the blatent disbelief and doubt in the readers of his book, so he never bothered to translate again.

Of course in the heart of one girl, it was believed to be real. One girl who grasped her copy of _The Silmarillion_ firmly in her hands.

Her name was Elizabeth Johnson, but she preferred to be called Beth. Beth just turned 18 a little over a month previous, and was very adamant about getting out of school. One school in particular: Grove High.

"Elizabeth? Did you hear me?!"

Beth's head snapped up from her gaze (which had been fixed upon her book) up to see her History teacher glaring at her fiercely.

"Um...what?" Beth asked apprehensively as she slowly began to slide her book off her desk. Of course the teacher noticed.

"What is it you have here?" The teacher (who's name was Mr.Satore) asked... or rather, _demanded_, as he snatched the book out of Beth's hands. Beth made a move to grab it back, but the he held it out of reach. Mr.Satore glanced at the cover of the book.

"_The Silmarillon_? Are you truly reading this disgrace of literature? This _false_ history?" The teacher said, laughing as if it were some sort of joke. Beth felt her classmates eyes on her.

The teacher turned his attention back to Beth, who was getting angry with her teacher's antics, and took offense to what Mr. Satore said about her book.

"What have you got to say for yourself, Elizabeth? Why would you keep such a book?" The teacher said, waving _The Silmarillion _in front of Beth's face, as if she didn't know what book the teacher was talking about.

"I keep it because I enjoy reading it, and it holds some sentimental value to me. May I please have it back? Then you can continue with your lesson. I am sure you are wasting important classroom time." Beth told the teacher, trying to keep her anger in check. Some students snickered.

Mr.Satore scoffed at this, and dropped the book onto her desk as if it was poison. "Keep it if you must, but never bring that poor excuse of a novel into my classroom again! Honestly, do your parent's know you have that?" He went on, saying remarks that angered Beth more and more by the second. Of course there was no need for him to, but Mr.Satore really had it out for Beth. He never liked her, (he thought she was an _odd_ child, who should have been home-schooled and influence other students with her ways), and he was stubborn and arrogant to boot.

Finally, Beth stood up and slammed her hand on her desk. The people around her, including her teacher, now looked in surprise at Beth.

"I don't need to take any of this from you. 'Disgrace of literature' my ass! Just because you do not find that book pleasing, does not give you to the right to push your opinions on me as if they were law." She said with ice in her voice. "I'm leaving!" Beth said, as she grabbed her book from off her desk, and stormed out of the room. She could faintly hear the sound of her teachers voice saying "D minus student...it's no wonder..." and the class's laughter as she ran down the hall to her locker.

She quickly did her combination, threw open her locker grabbing her backpack, and then slammed the locker. Making her way out of the hall, and down the steps of her school, she began to walk home.

* * *

Now, Beth hadn't always had an easy life. In fact, as far back as she could remember, she had NEVER had an easy life.

Her father died in a car accident when she was young. It had been very hard on her. Beth's mother worked from early in the morning to late at night since then, so Beth never really saw her. Her mother never really paid attention to her, replacing her husband with work. Beth felt like she lived alone.

Since she was alone most of the time, her social skills were... less the desireble. She was very shy, but she longed for friends. Sadly, since she had no clue how to really act like a normal teenager, most of her peers found her freakish, and shunned her. Beth gave up on trying to have friends, and decided to devote her time to books.

She looked normal enough. Straw-blonde hair, hazel eyes, pale skin, and was very athletic. She also wore normal clothes... nothing extreme, (mostly t-shirts and jeans), But it wasn't her appearance that weirded people out.

It was just _her_. Her personality. Her likes and dislikes. In one word she was...peculiar.

Of course _peculiar_ is a suitable word for Elizabeth Johnson.

She enjoyed nature in all aspects, often taking entire afternoons to walk through the park by her home. When anyone tried to make idle talk with her, she would often say things like: "Isn't the the sun brilliant today? It is as if she is smiling upon us..." And that's when people would walk away, and some would even shout "HIPPIE!" back to her, and laugh.

She singed... a lot. Not that she had a bad singing voice, (in fact she had quite a pleasent one), but she made up her own songs, and about the oddest things. Sometimes people would catch her sitting under a large tree, singing about something as simple as the trees around her or the clouds in the sky. Of course when Beth noticed someone was watching her, she blushed a deep red, and ran off.

It was no wonder that people thought her strange.

You know that feeling you get...where you don't feel like you belong? That was Beth's life. She felt like a stranger on New-Earth, and didn't like it. She didn't feel at home at all. Beth felt like she was living a different life... and sometimes she would get dreams...

* * *

Beth made it home shortly after her departure from the school. She went around the rear of the house and unlocked the back door and stormed inside, tossing her backpack to the side. She knew her mother was not at home, and ran upstairs to her room, where she flopped on her bed, and closed her eyes.

'Why is my life this way? What have I done wrong?' She thought in despair as she thought about her life. Beth buried her face in her pillow, fighting back tears.

Her father was dead, her mother might as well have been dead, she had no friends, and the only joy in life she found was in books and nature. She felt alone. She felt like a freak.

'Maybe I am a freak.' She thought with a feeling of dread.

She soon fell asleep.

**Dream Sequence**

Beth was alone. Standing in a thick golden forest. There was a bitter wind blowing through her hair. Tears cascaded down her cheeks. She needed to leave, she needed to go somewhere new. In her heart she knew there was nothing left for her there.

Turning to her right she suddenly found herself in a great hall. It was colder then the forest. Everything was made of stone and black marble. There seemed to be a thin mist blanketing the floor. She started to walk forward. Looking around her she could see spirits of the deceased people.

Then she saw a large man. He seemed to glow with a great grim power as he was looking a woman who was laying on a bed of stone. She was breathtaking.

She had long silvery hair, and the palest skin Beth had ever seen, in a simple white gown. She too glowed, like the man, but she seem to shine with a different light. The man seemed to be saying something, but Beth could not understand. Suddenly the woman opened her eyes, and arose from the bed.

The man led her away from the hall to a giant door made of the finest wood and gold. The woman suddenly grew fearful, and jerked away from the man, and ran to another door as quick a lightning, and ran inside, shutting it behind her. The slam of the door made an ominous echo as the man needlessly ran to the door, for it was too late.

The man had a look of despair and disbelief. The door the woman ran into was a plain door, just a bit smaller to the other that she had been offered. Much of the wood and decorative painting on the door she entered was chipping off, and the hinges look rusty.

Beth blinked and found herself in a beautiful building surrounded by plants and trees. A man with long dark hair stood there staring off into the distance, with a look of grief upon his face. The grief of losing someone he cared for.

Beth moved forward to comfort the man, when suddenly, she awoke.

**End Dream Sequence**

Beth awoke with a start. Sitting up in bed, she glance outside her window. It was sunset. Hopping off her bed she stretched. 'Another odd dream...' She thought, as she walked over to her closet to get some more comfortable clothes on.

Beth often had odd dreams, and they almost always ended with that dark haired man staring into the distance...

Opening the closet door, she pulled out a light blue silk nightgown. It was her favorite, and one of her rare guilt-gifts from her mother. It had bell sleeves, a swooping V-neck, and it went all the way to the floor. She loved it a lot, but let's just say it wasn't something she would wear to a slumber party. (If she ever got invited to one.)

Quickly changing her clothes, she walked downstairs to find something to eat. Opening her refrigerator she found some an apple, and washed it in the sink. Taking it over to the couch in the other room by the front door, she began munching on it. But that's when she heard a noise.

At first she thought it was just something outside, but then she realized that it was her back door opening. Beth held her breath.

'I didn't lock the back door!' She thought with sudden dread.

She could hear rustling in the backrooms, the sound of glass shattering, and drawers opening and slamming close. The sound came closer...

Slowly she got up, and put down her half-eaten apple. She walked towards the front door, cautious not to make any noise. If she could leave the house completely, she knew she could make a run to one of her neighbor's houses where she could get help.

Her hand reached for the front door's handle... and that's when she saw him. A callous man, dressed in ragged clothes, staggered into the front room, clearly intoxicated, and stopped short, staring at Beth. His eyes were cold and beady, staring at Beth with malice. He held a kitchen knife in his hand.

Beth stood paralyzed in fear.

"Come here girl..." He said, his oily voice making her cringe in disgust. She didn't move.

The man became impatient. "I said come here bitch!" He shouted, gripping the knife tighter. Waking out of her stupor, Beth looked at her options. She could either go to the man wielding the knife, or she could try to make a run for it. She chose the latter.

Swinging the front door open with all her might she dashed outside, in her nightgown, in her bare feet, into the twilight.

Beth ran down the street, behind her the man yelled a string of curses, she then heard him run after her. Her heart jumped.

Her feet ached from running on the asphalt and rocks barefoot, her feet slapping on the ground with every step. The footsteps behind her became louder as she heard something that sounded like "I've got you..."

Forgetting her plan to run to the neighbor's, Beth took a sharp right into the park, and ran deep into the woods, hoping to lose her pursuer. But she would get no such luck.

She suddenly felt something in her back. She didn't register the pain until she was already on her knees, bleeding. The pain washed over her back in waves, as she crumbled to the ground. The last thought that went though her head before she lost consciousness was: 'Is this the end?'

And she knew no more.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Phew! That took a bit. Now I can work on the real fun stuff. 

As always people, R&R! (Read and Review!)

I accept constructive criticism, and of course complements! Thanks!


	3. Discovery

**Title:** Gil-galad's Progeny  
**Author name:** Cloudy Day  
**Author email:**  
**Category:** Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama  
**Rating:** PG-13 (rating may go up)

**Chapter 01: **Discovery

**Spoilers:** Just about everything in LOTRs and then some!

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Author's Note:** Yay, the first real chapter! For people who were confused with the prologue, like the dream sequence and other things, that will all be explained later. So...let's get on with the story!

**Revised** as of **12/3/06**

' blah ' - Thoughts

_" blah " _- Elvish

" x blah x " - English

" blah " - Westron...the common tongue in Middle-Earth...err, normal speech.

* * *

Daylight. She woke up to a blinding light through the trees.

"Wait, I'm alive?" She thought as she sat up quickly. Beth looked all around her, recalling the events of the day before.

School, nap, dream, apple, psycho man chasing her through the woods with a knife, getting stabbed...

Yep, she had officially gone insane.

Beth looked down at herself. She wasn't wearing her nightgown. Instead she was wearing a simple white gown with billowing sleeves and a swoop neck.

Beth stood up. 'This is too weird.' She thought.

Glancing around herself, she found she was still in the woods, but something was different. The trees were taller, the leaves were greener, and the ground was softer. She liked this place. After all, if she had gone insane, she might as well enjoy it.

* * *

Beth started walking in the direction she thought was the way out of the forest, taking in the beauty all around her. Every once in a while, she would see a bird fly through the trees, but other then that, there was a beautiful silence. It wasn't like the silence at Beth's home, where she felt alone, and the walls were closing in on her. This was peaceful, and she felt oddly comforted.

She walked until she came upon a small clearing, and in the clearing there was a pool of water. It looked like a normal pond, except for the fact that the water looked so much cleaner then the water in New-Earth. Beth sat down on a rock next to the pond, when all the sudden the air around her changed. She felt the urge to look into the pond, but she was afraid. She knew she would see something, but she didn't know what. Hesitantly, Beth bent her head over the water, and gasped.

In the water she saw the woman from her dreams. The lady with the silvery hair, and the pale skin...and the white gown. The same white gown Beth was wearing.

Beth stood up with so much speed she almost fell over. Then she grabbed some of her hair (which she noticed had become quite long) and held it in front of her face. It was silver.

_She _was the woman from her dreams.

Beth found her self sitting back on the mossy rock in shock and confusion. 'How? How did this happen?' She thought as she turned to the pond again, to inspect herself further. Her hair was indeed silver, and her face had changed as well. She didn't have that odd shaped nose, or the dimple in her chin anymore. In fact, her face seemed flawless. She had a petite nose, her lips seemed fuller, her face and body shape was overall more feminine, but her eyes...no longer were they a boring hazel color. They turned into a striking blue, that was soft, yet she even felt it hard to keep eye contact with herself. Beth looked at her face again. She still looked young, but she looked like and adult at the same time.

Beth ran her fingers (which seemed to have had a manicure) through her hair, enjoying the softness, when she felt her ears. Her _pointed_ ears. Beth nearly squealed in surprise at the discovery of her pointed ears. She was and _elf._ An elf! Just like the ones she read about in _The Silmarillion_!

She corrected herself. She wasn't insane, she was in _heaven_!

Beth jumped up, and dance around in delight. She couldn't wait to rub this in her history teacher's face! Wait, her history teacher...

Where _was_ she?

Beth looked around her once again, looking for a sign of some sort. And a sign she found.

On a large tree surrounded by flowers near the rock she was sitting on previous, there was writing. Beth didn't know what it said, but it read in foreign letters (what Beth could have sworn looked like the elvish from _The Silmarillion_):

_Quildë Melda Vanóre, Yendë o Gil-galad, Aranel o Noldor. Massánië o i Isil, Miril o Noldor, órë o Eldalië_

Beth traced her fingers over the strange letters, carved so carefully into the tree, and then looked at the flowers surrounding the tree.

They were simple wild flowers, but they looked lovely none the less. Beth took one and placed it in her silver hair, and then looked to the other thing that she noticed before. Around the small pond, there was a path. It was rather rough, as if it hadn't been treaded for a long time, but it was still soft like the rest of the wood. Beth walked towards the path, but looked one last time upon the clearing.

She closed her eyes, trying to remember the serenity forever, and hoped that she could come back to that place once again, and then started down the path.

* * *

As Beth walked down the path, she noticed she could hear better (thanks to her new elvish ears) and though there was still silence in the woods as before she could hear her every step (all of the soil, grass, and leaves beneath her seemed to soflty succumb to her every step), the rustle of her gown (which was surprisingly loud), her breathing (which sounded harsh on her ears), and even the beat of her heart. Beth felt giddy just thinking of being an elf. After a short while of walking, she got bored, and started to skip and twirl down the path, laughing at how light footed she was, because she was quite clumsy in New-Earth.

She closed her eyes with a light heart. She had never felt so happy in her entire life.

Soon, the woods got thinner, and the trees less and less. Beth slowed her skipping and twirling, and stood recovering her momentary dizziness, and walked more cautiously on the path, looking far out in all directions, for the trees did not block her vision now. To her right and left there were still trees... and more trees, but ahead of her there was light, the edge of the forest. She wasn't sure exactly how far ahead the edge was, considering she could see much better and farther now, but she guessed it was about a half hour walk still.

* * *

Finally she reached the end of the forest, but she stopped a good ten feet before stepping out, and hid behind a bigger tree. She did not dare leave the edge of the woods for she was in shock. Ahead of her were the most beautiful structures she had ever seen. Trees, vines, and other plants twined around large stone buildings. There were water falls all around, and she realized that she was in a valley, for she saw large cliffs where the water falls fell from.

But what amazed Beth the most were the people. There were elves everywhere! There were some talking as they walked through stone corridors, some mounting horses, and dashing through a stone archway, and what she was most worried about were the ones guarding the edge of the forest just ten feet from her, in the trees. There were three elves, with large bows strapped to their backs ready at any moment to attack, but at the moment, they were saying something to one another that Beth could not understand. It was beautiful, and filled her ears like music, but she didn't understand a word of it.

Beth held her breath. They were elves, couldn't they hear her? She must have been quieter then she thought.

Beth stood there, thinking over the situation. She thought she was dead, and in heaven, because there was no way she could be an elf and in such a beautiful place like this; yet how could she be dead when there were all those other elves, clearly alive, and talking?

Then a thought came to her head: 'I must be in the past, were elves still exist!' She thought. 'But that doesn't explain why _I_ am an elf.'

She didn't know what to do. Beth couldn't just stand there and wait forever, but she didn't just want to run up to the guards carrying weapons either.

Beth shifted her feet.

_Snap._

A small twig broke beneath her foot. The guards heard.

'Oh shit.' Beth thought as the elves suddenly stiffened, and silently made their way through the trees at such speed, Beth had trouble following them.They stopped right above her, taking out their bows and arrows. She heard them say something to one another quietly, and then, they suddenly jumped down behing her. Beth nearly yelped in suprise and turned around quickly, only to have arrows pointed at her face. Beth then backed up against the large tree she once hid behind, not wanting to be poked by arrows in any way shape or form, but when the guard elves saw her, they immediately lowered their arrows, but did not put them away. They seemed in shock to see her, but did not forget their duties.

"_Man eneth lín? Man carel le?Man sâd telil?_" Said one of the guards in a demanding tone. Beth was baffled, what could she say?

"x Um...excuse me, what are you saying? Could you repeat that in English x?" She said sheepishly.

The guards looked at her in surprise.

"_Heniach nin? Pedich Edhellen?"_ The gaurd asked her.

Again Beth looked confused, but the elven guards looked as confused as she. They spoke something to one another, and then put away their bows, and one grabbed her arm gently, but firm, and began pulling her forward, the other two guards were already ahead.

Beth was mildly offended at being grabbed without permission, but she was still grateful for not being shot with their arrows, and it didn't look like they wanted to hurt her... not to mention they were _elves_!

"_Tolo hi!_" Said the gaurd holding her arm, as they began walking.

* * *

Beth found herself being pulled out of the forest and up the stairs of one of the buildings, and into a long corridor. Beth looked at the guards practically dragging her. Two of them looked identical, one of them which was pulling her along. Beth Guessed they were twins. The third guard looked nothing like them...except for the ears, and the obvious weaponry.

They walked for a while in silence. Beth would look at the scenery around her in wonder, while the guard holding her glanced at her every now and then oddly. Beth noticed as she was walking that the elves that they passed too, looked at her in confusion.

Finally Beth found herself inside one of the buildings, and in front of a door. The other guards were already there, knocking. A muffled answer from inside spoke: "_Edro!_"

The guard holding her opened the door, and brought Beth inside, the other two followed. As she looked inside she saw and elf at a desk, reading something. He did not look up when they entered. Beth studied him. He had dark hair, with a few small braids pulling it back, and large tan and brown robes with intricate bronze buttons. He looked oddly familiar.

The guards said something to the elf at the desk, and he looked up.

He looked like he would faint.

Beth had never seen such a look on someone before, he looked totally shocked.

"_Van__óre_?" He said, almost to himself. Then he quickly said something to the guards, and they let go of Beth, and left the room, shutting the door behind them.

They stared at each other for a long time, the other elf seemed to be studying her. Finally he spoke.

"_Elen síla lumenn' omentielvo. Im gelir ceni ad lín, Vanóre._" He said with a smile. Then he looked at her expectantly.

Beth smiled too. She wanted to say something to him, he seemed nice enough, but she understood nothing of what he said.

"x I am sorry, I do not know what you are saying. x" She said sadly. He looked at her again surprise.

"_Pedich Edhellen?"_ He asked. No answer.

The elf's face fell, obviously dissapointed, and took her by the hand. Beth, still bewildered, yet again did not protest.

He led her through the stone corridors, into a bedroom. It was extravagant. Had a huge four poster bed, a dresser with a mirror, and a large balcony.

"_Avo 'osto mellon. Navaer._" He told her, and with that, he left, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Beth stood there in the room confused. She guessed that the room was for her to stay in, but she wished that she knew what was going on. Walking over to the dresser, she looked at herself in the mirror. Smiling, she twirled in front of the mirror. She knew it was vain, but she had never seen such beauty, let alone in herself.

She giggled. She never would have thought she was be in awe of someone's beauty, and the one time she is, it's with herself!

" x I'm so vain... x" Beth said, as she inspected her new appearence further. She had grown several inches, and she guessed she was now around 5' 8". Once again, she looked at her eyes and was compelled to look away, from her _own eyes_. But she didn't, and continued looking. After a short while, the instinct to look away was gone, and she smiled, at peace with herself.

As Beth was weaving her hands through her long silver hair, she began to yawn, and looked over across the room. A large bed stood there, looking inviting. She walked over to the bed, and inspected it. It looked as if a tree had grown into the shape of a bed, and somebody dumped a comforter and blankets in it. She sat down and nearly moaned at the softness of it. 'I could get used to this' she thought.

And with that, Beth laid down. A small frown crossed her lips as she thought about her situation. This was no way possible. As much as she wished to believe it, she doubted there were elves, and she doubted about Middle-Earth. Beth new she would probably wake up to find this had all been a dream. A horribly and fantastically realistic dream.

'Well, this has been a **great** dream. Out of all my odd ones, the best dream I've ever had... I will be sad to see it over...' She thought as she lay on the bed.

Sleep quickly claimed her.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Beth's an elf! Shock, suprise...Next chapter coming soon! 

R&R!


	4. Language Barrier

**Title**: Gil-galad's Progeny  
**Author name**: Cloudy Day  
**Author email**:  
**Category**: Romance/Action/Adventure/Drama **  
Rating:** PG-13 (rating may go up)

**Chapter 02: **Language Barrier

**Spoilers**: Just about everything in LOTRs and then some!

**Disclaimer**: See Preface

**Author's Note**: Wow! 2 reviews! Here's the next chapter, it will clear up a lot of things...but here are my answers to the reviews first! **Note:** I am only keeping my responses to these reviews because I did this years ago. From now on I will not respond to reviews in my story.

**To Dragon Confused: **Thanks for your thorough review! To respond to you, I must say two things...

_On the elvish translations: _In this chapter, most of the elvish scenes will be redone in a different POV (point of view) so it will all be translated, except the writing on the tree which will be translated in a later chapter. The reason I didn't translate it right away was to kind of portray Beth's confusion and no knowledge of the language. But if you really want the translation ahead of time, just e-mail me!

_On the chapter of author's notes: _The reason I did that was so that I didn't have to have chapters of author's notes throughout the entire story, I personally don't like looking forward to an update of a story, only to find when it is updated that it is an author's note. So I guess it has ups and downs. There will be no author's notes in the story. If I have anything to say, it will be on the front page! Sorry if it discourages you.

_On the complements: _THANK YOU! Yay.

**To Celeblas, Silver Leaf: **Thanks for the encouragement!

**Revised **as of **12/3/06**

_" blah " _- Elvish

" xblahx " - English

" blah " - Westron...the common tongue in Middle-Earth...err, normal speech.

* * *

It all started with a small twig. 

_Snap._

Three elves that were high in the trees, deep in converstations stopped talking immediately, and suddenly went tense, ready for anything that might come their way. Silently getting up from their position in the trees, they crept over to where an unsuspecting person, or thing, was hiding. They pulled out their bows and arrows and waited above the trespasser.

"_Bows ready..." _Said one of them quietly in elvish._ "Jump!_" And with that they gracefully landed behind the intruder, and pointed their arrows towards it's back. The 'intruder' turned around swiftly, and the guards raised their bows to it's face. When they saw the supposed intruder they were in shock. They didn't expect to see a female elf, especially one as beautiful as she, but they did not remember seeing her ever before in Imladris. They lowered their bows, but they wouldn't just let her go. No one was allowed in the small wood of Vanóre without the Lord of Imladris's permission. So the guards continued with their duties.

"_What is your name? What are you doing here? Where are you from?_" On of the gaurds said in a commanding tone. The lady looked at him in confusion.

"x Um... excuse me, what are you saying? Could you repeat that in English x?" She said sheepishly.

The guards looked at her in suprise. They did not understand a word she said. Her words were choppy, terribly simple, foreign, and utterly unrecognizable to the elf's ears.

"_Don't you understand me? Do you not speak elvish?_" The gaurd said, in a less commanding tone, but more of disbelief.

The lady elf just looked at them in bewilderment, and they returned the same expression.

"_We should take her to father, Elladan. Perhaps he will know what to do with the lady._" Said one of the other gaurds, who looked identical to the elf speaking previous.

Elladan nodded.

"_Of course Elrohir, but I dare say, we should put away our bows first. We wouldn't want to frighten the lady, after all._" Said Elladan, a small smile gracing his lips.

The third guard, named Dolendír, sighed at the twins antics, put away his bow, and started to walk away. The other two did as well.

And with that, Elladan grabbed the lady's arm gently, but firm, and started to pull her away, out of the forest.

"_Come now!_" Said Elladan as he pulled the she-elf along. She seemed to be staring in wonder at everything, as if she had never seen elvish craftsmanship before. They walked up a small flight of stairs, and into a long corridor. Still the lady looked around, her eyes never focusing in one spot. Elladan looked at her in amusement, and continued walking.

Finally they were inside one of the main buildings, in front of a large oak door. Elrohir knocked on the door.

"_Open!_" Said a muffled voice from inside.

Elladan brought the lady inside, Elrohir and Dolendir followed.

"_Lord Elrond, we found a lady on the borders of the Van__óre wood. There have been some difficulties in communication, we thought that you should assess the situation._" Dolendir told Elrond, whom was engrossed in a book of some sort.

No response.

"_Father!_" Said Elrohir and Elladan at the same time, getting his attention. He looked up. Never before had Elrohir and Elladan seen their father looked so surprised.

He looked like he had seen a ghost.

"_Van__óre?" _Elrond said, almost to himself. The guards were confused. That was the name of the wood they found the lady in.

"_Release her, Elladan. Thank you, all of you may go. I will handle this._" Elrond told his sons and Dolendir. Elladan let go of the she-elf, and departed with his comrades, shutting the door behind them.

Elrond and the lady elf stared at each other for a long time. He couldn't believe it. After all those years, she was back. She was_ alive._ Elrond was ecstatic, but he held it in, being the noble elf he is.

Finally he spoke.

"_A star shines on the hour of our meeting. I am happy to see you again, Van__óre_" He said with a smile, but inside all he wanted to to was hug her with all his might.

'Vanóre' smiled at him as well, but seemed hesitant.

"x I am sorry, I do not know what you are saying. x" She said sadly. Elrond looked at her in suprise. He didn't understand what she said. He had never heard such a language in all his years of life. Though, it oddly reminded him of Westron.

"_Do you not speak elvish?_" Elrond asked, thinking she must be joking. He looked at her for any sign of recognition. She didn't respond.

Elrond's face fell, thoroughly disheartened by the news. 'She doesn't remember.' Elrond thought. He doubted she remembered anything.

With a sigh, Elrond took her by the hand, and led her out of his study, though the corridors, and into a bedroom. It was one of the finest guest rooms in Imladris.

Elrond looked at her. She looked around the room, in wonder, but she also looked terribly confused.

"_Fear not, my friend. Farewell._" He said. Elrond knew that she didn't understand, but there was nothing he could do in his power.

But there was someone who could.

So he left of find the two people who would have the answers he needed: Glorfindel and Mithrandir.

* * *

_Shooo!_

Another arrow whistled through the air, and hit the center of a target attached to a tree. No suprise of course, for the arrows previous had been doing the exact same thing for about two hours.

Glorfindel had been at the arching grounds since luncheon. He was getting restless, for he _was_ to leave for Lothlorien the following morning after completing his request from Lord Elrond, but his trip had been delayed due to an important feast coming up in Imladris. It seemed the day that he wanted to go to Lothlorien was also the day Lord Elrond's daughter, Arwen, was coming back from her visit from the very same wood. It was also the day that Estel (Lord Elrond's 'foster son') was turning twenty.

So Glorfindel had been working off his restlessness by doing some mindless archery. As fascinating as Lord Elrond's library was, sometimes an elf just needed to get some exercise.

Glorfindel drew out yet another arrow, and was about of shoot it too from his bow, when he heard a familiar voice.

"_Glorfindel, I am in need of your assistance._" Said an oh-so-familiar voice.

Glorfindel turned around to see Lord Elrond, looking at him with a rather serious expression.

All thoughts of even being mildly frustrated with the upcoming dinner fled Glorfindel's mind as he looked at Elrond.

"_Here I am, what do you need?_" He asked, curious to what troubled Elrond.

"_Come to my study_." Elrond said, eyeing the elves who stopped their archery to see what the two Lords were talking about.

Glorfindel followed wordlessly to Elrond's study, only taking a short detour to put his archery equipment away.

Once they were in the study, Elrond closed the door, and motioned for Glorfindel to take a seat. When they were both seated on rather cushiony chairs, Elrond seemed to be thinking of how to say what he was about to say. Glorfindel let him think, having the patience only an elf can posses.

After a short while, Elrond spoke.

"_It seems Van__óre, the jewel of the Noldor has returned from the Halls of Mandos._" Elrond told Glorfindel. Glorfindel's eyes lit up. She was back? This was great news indeed! But that didn't explain Elrond's solemn mood.

"_Isn't that a good thing? Shouldn't you be happy, or is there something that I am missing?_" Glorfindel said, wanting to smile, but feeling he hadn't heard the whole truth.

"_She doesn't remember anything. All knowledge she had of the past is gone. She didn't even recognize me._" Elrond said, letting a tone of despair be evident in his voice.

Now that Glorfindel didn't expect.

"_But I returned from the Halls of Mandos with my memory intact! How could Vanóre's be altered?_" Said Glorfindel, obviously surprised from the news. But Glorfindel knew that the suprise must have been even greater for Elrond, for he had been close to Vanóre.

"_That is what I do not know. I was hoping you would have answers._" Elrond said.

Glorfindel thought hard, for he too was reborn from the Halls of Mandos. He slayed a Balrog on a pinnacle of rock, and then both Glorfindel and the Balrog fell into the abyss below them. He did not like to think of his death, nor did he want to, but this was an interesting, and saddening case. He had never actually met Vanóre, for she was born shortly after his death. After a moment, he spoke.

"_Can I talk to her? Maybe I can see if she can recall any of her time in the Halls of Mandos?_" Glorfindel said hopefully. Elrond shook his head.

"_She seems to have learned a different language, I cannot understand it. She does not respond to elvish, and I doubt any other language we have in Middle-Earth._" Said Elrond, rubbing his temples in stress.

"_Well then, we first must be able to communicate with her. Have you sent a messenger for Mithrandir? Surely he can help us with this problem._" Glorfindel said, as if it was the obvious answer. Elrond nodded.

"_I sent for him not too long ago, but knowing the wizard, he is probably in one of the most inconvenient, unheard of, distant corners of Middle-Ear-_" Elrond was cut off by an knock at the door.

Sighing, Elrond stood from his seat, and walked over to his door and opened it.

"_Ah, indeed it is good to see you again Lord Elrond. You were in need of my service?_" Said, who else, but Gandalf the Grey, with a twinkle in his eye.

After a short recap of the situation, Gandalf nodded in understanding, and suprise. "_I have never heard of such a case, but I assure you, we will solve this puzzle before the end. Now, I am sure you wish to speak with Lady __Van__óre, so lead me to her room so I shall decipher this language of hers._" He said standing up.

And so Elrond, Glorfindel, and Gandalf started walking to where "the Lady Vanóre" was staying.

"_So tell me Mithrandir, how did you truly get to Imladris with such speed?_" Elrond asked looking to his friend beside him. Gandalf looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"_Your memory is fading Lord Elrond, for I too was invited to this grand feast of yours, was I not? I just simply planned on arriving early, and was nearly in Imladris itself when your messenger found me. Did you assume I used magic of some sort?_" Gandalf said with a small laugh.

Elrond laughed dryly with him. A wizard using magic. Who would have thought?

They arrived at the room in short time, and Elrond gave a soft knock. No answer.

A louder knock. No answer.

Elrond sighed, and opened the door a crack.

On the bed lay Vanóre, apparently sleeping.

Closing the door, Elrond turned around. "_She's sleeping._" He said shortly. Glorfindel raised an eyebrow, but Gandalf smiled.

"_That is good, it will make the process easier._" Gandalf said as he was about to just walk into her room, but Elrond stood in front of him.

"_Process? And when is it proper to enter a ladies room while she is resting?_" He asked Gandalf.

"_Ah, well, the process. To have her comprehend our language, we must teach her it. And since I doubt you wish to wait a few years to figure out what happened to her, I will use a pinch of magic. And the reason, Master Elrond, I am doing it while she slumbers is so we do not have the lady be frightened of me. I imagine a stranger, speaking a foreign dialogue, and casting a spell on you would be quite alarming. She wouldn't know I was helping. Now step aside, and let me in!_" Gandalf said.

Elrond stepped aside, seeing Gandalf's point, and they entered the room.

Indeed like Elrond said, she was sleeping. She hadn't changed out of her clothes, or even made it under the covers. She just lay out on the top of the bed, her silver hair spread out around her. She had her head tilted to one side, one arm bent up so her hand was next to her face, and the other on her stomach. She seemed to glow brighter then many other elves, and the sun shone into the room like a blanket of light.

Gandalf made his way to the side of the bed, and smiled. He too had missed her greatly and was glad she was back, but he got to business. Kneeling down, he put a hand over her head, closed his eyes, and began his spell.

Glorfindel was quite taken aback. He had never seen her in person, but was greatly surprised at her appearance.

Elrond just stood by the bed, waiting patiently.

Finally after a short while, Gandalf removed his hand, and opened his eyes. "_It is done._" He told them.

"_What language did you teach her, Mithrandir?_" Glorfindel asked, curious.

"_I taught her westron, for in time she will remember quenya and sindarin, but for now you may need to say things around her that best not be heard._" Gandalf answers.

And with that he stood, and the three left the room, each looking back on Vanóre one last time before they left.

**Author's Note:** I know most of the chapter was stuff from the last chapter, but it cleared a lot of things up. I won't be splitting up the elvish again, so all the languages will be in one chapter from now on. Expect a new chapter soon!

R&R!


End file.
